


Cartas Cruzadas

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Programa de Asesoría al Semidiós [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Too Little Too Late", Angst, Apollo Feels, Apollo's A+ Parenting, Cameos, Camp Half-Blood, Character Study, Demigods, Drama, Epiphanies, Family, Guilt, Letters, Other, Protective Parents, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso la radiante sonrisa del relajado Apolo guarda secretos: Tras su sencilla actitud se esconde una dolorosa comprensión de lo que las guerras le costaron a todos esos niños que ahora son su responsabilidad.<br/>¿Pero cómo comenzar a enmendar las cosas?<br/>La deuda de los Olímpicos en particular era demasiado pesada para ignorar por un minuto más...<br/>"Mejor tarde que nunca..."<br/>Quien haya inventado esa frase se merecía un Nobel de la Paz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estimado Dr. Westbury...

 

 

> **Estimado Dr. Justin Westbury:**

_Me comunico hoy con usted para ofrecerle una oportunidad única: El – según Dionisio “dudoso” – honor de ser el psicólogo a cargo de la primera evaluación de nuestros Líderes de Cabaña aquí en el Campamento Mestizo. Su fama por tratar casos difíciles durante sus ya diez años de carrera en Nueva Roma, así como su impecable historial proporcionan una excelente referencia sobre usted. Fueron estos extraordinarios resultados los que cimentaron mi decisión de contactarlo para solicitar su presencia en Long Island durante el tiempo que tomen sus estudios. Estudios que, obviamente, serían sometidos estrictamente a su criterio profesional._

_Permítame ser brutalmente franco, doctor: Lo que le estoy pidiendo ya ha pasado demasiado largo desatendido. No echaré a mi propio medio-hermano a los lobos, pero Dionisio jamás debió hacerse cargo del Campamento. Él no carece de aptitudes como padre pero hay demasiados Semidioses aquí – y aunque estoy consciente de que nuestros números son menores comparados con los de la Legión –, todos ellos en necesidad de alguna clase de apoyo tras los años tan duros que hemos pasado. No hay lugar para favoritismos o nepotismos. Dos guerras consecutivas fueron demasiado. No hay nadie que no esté llorando la perdida de al menos un amigo…O un hermano. Nuestros Líderes de Cabaña llevan las cargas más pesadas: Asegurarse de que aquellos a quienes guían sigan a flote. Todos y cada uno de los veintiuno son Semidioses fuertes y decididos…Pero también son los que han visto y perdido más debido a nosotros los Dioses._

_Han pasado ya dos meses desde el final de la Gigantomaquía y aunque todos realizamos nuestros deberes día a día, no puedo evitar notar la inestabilidad en la atmosfera del Campamento Mestizo: Los campistas se debaten entre recurrir  o no a sus hermanos más experimentados. Temen ocasionarles problemas o disgustos innecesarios. Todos los cambios que la última guerra nos obligó a afrontar están cobrando fuerza ahora que comienza a asentarse la paz. Es sólo cuando ya no debemos vigilarnos las espaldas que  empezamos a procesar lo que pasó.  
_

_Mi propio hijo es uno de estos adolescentes que trae en la mirada un peso y una pérdida que va más allá de sus escasos años. Cada mañana al saludarlo, veo en sus ojos una chispa de desesperanza que me obliga a enfrentarme a una realidad que los otros Olímpicos prefieren ignorar: Nuestro fracaso como padres._

_Hace una semana, charlando con mi tía Hestia, ella me confió tristemente que entre las familias mortales suele usarse un dicho cuando estas se resquebrajan: “ Demasiado poco y demasiado tarde”. _

_Puedo haber sido frívolo e inmaduro, pero jamás desee que una frase tan horrible como esa se empleara a mi relación con cualquiera de mis hijos. Hoy puedo hacer algo al respecto: El Campamento Mestizo está a mi cargo y usaré esto a ventaja de nuestros Semidioses. Mi primera medida en este camino fue motivar a los Líderes de Cabaña a desarrollar decálogos para orientar de una forma más personal a todos los nuevos campistas que ya están con nosotros y a todos los que llegarán. El proyecto fue acogido con entusiasmo y hasta buen humor; pero ninguno, ni siquiera mi Will, descubrió la verdadera profundidad de mi idea: Hacerlos ver que por cada pérdida habrá también ganancia y que a pesar del dolor y el duelo aún hay mucho para lo que los necesitamos. Que aunque no podamos devolverles a los seres amados que perdieron siempre podrán compartir su afecto y cariño con nuevas personas. Que la vida continúa._

_Esos fueron mis razonamientos, Dr. Westbury, para escribirle esta carta. Lamento haber tenido que someterlo a un resumen de mi epifanía/cura de humildad/dosis de realidad pero, si llegara a aceptar la comisión, es justo que comprenda todo. De acceder a tomar el caso, garantizo la total colaboración tanto mía como del Maestro Quirón._

_Esta no es una orden, Justin, es una petición. No voy a maldecir o incinerar a nadie si me es negada. Simplemente buscaré a alguien más que pueda cumplir las expectativas. No espero ni exijo nada. La decisión es completamente suya, doctor. Tómela cuidadosamente. Usted sabe dónde encontrarnos._

**_Atentamente:_ **

**_Lord Apolo del Panteón Griego_ **


	2. A Lord Apolo...

 

> **Respetado Lord Apolo:**

_¿Cómo expresarle mi confusión al recibir su carta? Le aseguro, mi Lord, que nunca antes había estado tan perplejo en mis treinta y cinco años de vida._

_El que me propone tomar es efectivamente un caso muy complejo: Su petición, Lord Apolo, estuvo fundamentada en una lógica inundada de afecto genuino por sus nuevos cargos. Es un sentimiento muy noble, el de sufrir con esos chicos y lamentar errores que no son sólo suyos. Una dolorosa pero necesaria metamorfosis._

_Normalmente diría que eso es parte de ser humano, de crecer…Pero es bastante obvio que en este caso eso no cuadra del todo bien._

_Dejémoslo en que aún hay esperanza para ustedes los Dioses de entendernos a nosotros, meros, fugaces, mortales._

_Lo he pensado cuidadosamente durante dos días tras recibir su carta. He considerado cada punto de vista, cada ángulo…Y no hallé nada que me inclinara a rechazar su pedido._

_¿Sus Líderes de Cabaña han comenzado a preocupar a sus hermanos y hermanas? Razonable y hasta cierto punto predecible: No importa lo endurecidos que estén por las guerras, todos y cada uno de ellos siguen siendo adolescentes a los que obligaron a crecer demasiado rápido y ahora pagan el precio._

_No me malinterprete, no estoy “echándolo a los lobos” como lo puso usted en su propia misiva, sólo digo que cualquier estudiante de psicología con apenas un semestre en la carrera lo habría visto venir. Los Semidioses somos resistentes, no de piedra. Odiamos y amamos con una intensidad mayor que la de ustedes los Inmortales: Estamos bendecidos con la fuerza de la humanidad. Ese don, esa ventaja, es algo que los Dioses continuamente desestiman…Craso error._

_Sin la fortaleza de nuestro lado mortal ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento o poderes serían útiles: Son nuestra innata esperanza, nuestra lealtad y nuestros lazos los que al final del día nos permiten lograr lo imposible y – perdóneme la expresión – salvar sus ególatras traseros._

_Hace mucho que yo colgué mi espada y escudo pero no por eso se ha apagado mi determinación de asistir a los míos. Si el camino que elegí les es de provecho a nuestros salvadores pues estaré honrado de ayudarlos, de cualquier forma que pueda. No sienta que me está imponiendo nada, mi Lord: Me atrevería a decir que esta comisión será el pináculo de mi carrera._

_Para que esto funcione deberé ser muy meticuloso: Necesito saber exactamente con qué estoy trabajando. No estoy seguro de que tan familiarizado está con los estudios psicológicos, pero usualmente el doctor a cargo tiene algo en que basarse. Conocer a mis pacientes al menos en un nivel netamente profesional es importante, me ayudará a planear las evaluaciones a detalle, enfocarme exactamente en lo que sus Líderes de Cabaña necesitan. Sólo así podré asistirlos como lo requieren y merecen. El que me prometiera su completa asistencia fue un detalle sorprendentemente acertado, Lord Apolo. Es obvia su genuina preocupación por sus campistas._

_**Atentamente** _

_**Dr. Justin Westbury, Hijo de Baco** _

_**Legionario retirado de la Tercera Cohorte** _


End file.
